On Melancholy Hill
by MisguidedIllusions
Summary: Kaylee & Mika were best friends who loved the Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood series. What would happen if an accident would bring them to the FMA world? Lynn ended up there by accident. Based off FMAB EdxOC LingxOC AlxOC
1. Chapter 1

**SCA: Hello everyone! Welcome to **_**On Melancholy Hill**_**, a collab story between me and KamonKayoko!**

**Kamon: Well we got two chapters written in one day. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak.  
**

**SCA: You must be writing a lot huh?  
**

**Kamon: Oh yeah. It's gonna be good.  
**

**SCA: It better be if it's long.  
**

**Kamon: You will love it. ^.^  
**

**SCA: I can't wait to read it.  
**

**Kamon: Heh, of course, also SCA wrote this chapter. Edward, do the disclaimer, Please?  
**

**Edward: Fine.. Kamon and SCA don't own FMAB but they do own their OCs.  
**

_Prologue_

"That...was a terrible movie."

"What? How could you think that was terrible? It was great!"

"You probably weren't even paying attention. You were probably ogling Ed the whole time." The first girl replied, pushing her dark hair back.

"Was not!" The second girl yelped, her short brown hair shivering in the wind. She turned to the first girl with a frown, "Besides, I thought you liked FMA?"

"I do." She responded, crossing her arms, "I just didn't like the animation."

"That doesn't mean it was a terrible movie, Mika."

"Yes it does, Kaylee. All of it has to be good for me to like it."

"Whatever." Kaylee said, rolling her eyes, "Let's go eat, I'm hungry"

"Me too."

The two girls turned and headed up the street, entering a small cafe situated a few buildings down from the movie theater. They took a seat near a window, Kaylee leaning forward to watch a stray cat dart across the street. Mika's eyes glided around the cafe, watching as a waitress came over to greet them.

"Hello!" The waitress said cheerfully, "What can I get for you?"

"I'll have coffee and a blueberry scone, please." Mika said softly.

"I'll have coffee and a chocolate chip muffin." Kaylee said, giving the waitress a smile. The woman smiled back, scribbling down their orders before walking away. She returned a few minutes later with their food and drinks, smiling again before she left.

Mika was much more talkative once the waitress was gone and it took the girls quite a while to finish their food. Once they were done and had paid, they left the cafe, exiting out to an almost empty street.

"Huh, there's usually more people walking here." Kaylee said, looking around, "Is something going on that we don't know about?"

"Dunno. Isn't graduation today? Over at the college?"

"Oh! Yeah, I think you're right. Makes sense. Well, let's get going. I want to go home and watch some more FMA!" Kaylee exclaimed, grabbing Mika wrist.

"Alright, alright!" Mika laughed, letting Kaylee drag her across the street. Considering there were never very many cars on the road, neither girl bothered to really look before they crossed. It was a dire mistake.

There was loud, echoing screech as a red car hit it's breaks too late, hitting the two girls with a sickening thud. There was a flurry of movement in the cafe as those by the windows realized something terrible had just happened outside.

Kaylee slowly pushed herself up, just barely managing to locate Mika and call her name before a bright, white light engulfed her.

_"Up on melancholy hill there is a plastic tree.  
Are you here with me?  
Just looking out on the day of another dream."_

Lynn desperately regretted the decision to purchase a car and not buy a GPS for it. Because she was currently lost in a Texan town with nothing but an almost dead cell phone, enough garbage to fill a small landfill, and a map that was next to useless. Why was she here again?

She knew why she was here. An old friend of hers was graduating college and had invited her to come down. It had taken a lot of begging and pleading to get her parents to let her go by herself but she had managed. Her friend had given her directions, but she had lost them somewhere in Oklahoma. Now all she had was a map she had picked up at a gas station near the Texas border.

Lynn wasn't really the kind of person to get lost easily. But she also wasn't one for traveling outside of Illinois on a regular basis. She couldn't read the map, she couldn't call her friend, and the place seemed to be deserted. That meant she couldn't ask for directions.

She sighed, turning slowly onto another street. The street was long, straight, and deserted. Figuring she'd be good for at least a moment, Lynn took her eyes away from the road to glance at the map spread out on the seat beside her. She failed to find where she was and, with a sigh, she looked up again.

Lynn gave a squeak, slamming her foot on the break as two girls suddenly appeared in her path. She was a bit too late.

She hit them hard, her whole body flying foward only to be stopped by her seatbelt. Cursing, she spun the wheel to keep from hitting the girls again only to lose control of the car. It spun and slid, slamming into a far too convently placed tree. Lynn let out a small scream, reaching up to cover her face. Her front window shattered; glass flew past her as the car finally stopped moving. Her vision got spotty as she tried to move, tried to find the poor girls she had hit.

A sharp pain flew up her side as she turned and her vision went white. It dragged her down and she knew no more.

* * *

**Kamon: THIS WAS AN AWESOME WAY TO START OFF THINGS SCA!3 *applauds SCA***

**SCA: It's a little short by my standards, but it's more of a prologue than anything else. Okay, that was a lie. It's **_**very**_** short. I'm sorryyy.**

**Ed: Who are you calling short?**

**SCA: How many times do we have to go over this, Ed? Just 'cause I say somethings short doesn't mean I'm talking about you.**

**Ed: Hmph. Sure. That's what they all say. **

**SCA: You really want to do this again? Is that what you're saying Edward?**

**Ed:...**

**Kamon: Shut up Ed or I will take you to the fangirls. *snickers*  
**

**Ed: NOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
**

**Kamon: Okay, that means you get to tell everybody what they get if they clicked the blue button below.  
**

**Ed: Okay... *Reads script* Kamon and SCA will give you an Edward plushie if you clicked the blue review button below and review this story.  
**

**Kamon: OH AND YOU GET HIS PANTS! *snickers*  
**

**Ed: WAIT WHAT? That wasn't in the script!  
**

**Kamon: It is now. So clicked the awesome blue button and we shall give you an Edward plushie and Edward Elric's Pants. *winks*  
**

**SCA: Hmmm, that sounds very tempting.  
**

**Kamon: I know right?  
**

**Ed: Ugh.. I should have stayed home today. -_-  
**

**Kamon: *Huggles Edward* I love you!  
**

**Ed: Y-your squishing me, Kamon..  
**

**SCA: Expect another chapter sometime tonight! :D  
**

**Ed: U-until next chap.~ (SAVE ME)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kamon: Hey everyone...**_

_**SCA: WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been waiting for days for this chapter to come out.**_

_**Kamon: I have a perfectly good excuse as to why I wasn't able to update like I had originally planned...**_

_**SCA: Tell us then.**_

_**Kamon: One: I was busy doing an interview with Roy Mustang. (I'm doing a Anime Podcast which is called Anime Madness. Review if your interested about it by the way and I can explain more.)**_

_**SCA: Seriously? ROY MUSTANG?**_

_**Kamon: Yup. Also I had some personal issues to take care of which didn't help the situation at all... -.-**_

_**SCA: I won't bother asking that's your business.**_

_**Kamon: Thanks! Anyways Winry please do the disclaimer. **_

_**Winry: Okay; Kamon and SCA do not own FMA they do own their OCs though.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Get Up**_

_It felt as if I was falling from the sky. I felt as I was falling to my doom. I wasn't sure where I was but I couldn't bare to open my eyes to see that I was dead. _

"_Wake up, girl." I heard someone say as they shook me. It was a voice that sounded very familiar, like I've heard it before. Where have I heard it before?_

"_I need to go find help quick!" I heard the girl reply before I heard footsteps running fast until I couldn't hear it anymore. I then blacked out before I could even open my eyes._

_Am I dead?_

* * *

Winry Rockbell came to visit both of her parents grave that afternoon after getting her job done early that day from working on some person's Automail. As she put the flowers on her parents grave she saw a body in the distance laying on top of the hill that was near the grave.

Curious she went up on the hill to see who this person was and she saw that it was girl who looked around her age.

"Oh my God." She whispered to herself before she knelt down and shook the unconscious girl that laid in front of her.

"Wake up, girl." She commanded as she shook her. Still nothing. She shook her again, still nothing. Panicking she stood up.

"I need to go find help quick!" She shouted as she ran down the hill to get her aunt to get help.

She ran into some people in Resembool. They were some guys who picked up things on a daily basis.

"There's a girl unconscious laying on top of that hill." She pointed the direction of the Hill.

The two guys looked at each other and looked back at the blonde.

"We will help you." One of the guys said. She thanked them as they followed her to the direction of the hurt girl.

When they made it up there the big guy that was bigger than the other picked up the girl in bridal style as both men followed Winry to her shop that was also her big house.

"Oh no, what happened?" Aunt Pinako asked her grand-daughter as the man that held the unconscious girl in his arms.

"I found this girl laying on the hill injured and unconscious. We need to get a doctor down here to check her out." Winry replied.

"Alright, she looks like she's lost her leg. That means we need to fix her wounds." Pinako replied looking at the girl with sadness in her eyes.

"Right." Winry replied letting the man come in behind her into their home/shop.

"The room is this way." She told him. He nodded and followed her while Pinako went to get the first aid kit.

Winry noticed the girls features after the man put her in the guest bed that they had for anybody who came to stay with them.

She had short brown hair and a petite body. She seemed a little short for a fifteen year old.

Much like someone else she knew.

She wasn't sure of what color eyes she had though because she hasn't seen this girl awake yet. She hoped she would get to though because she seemed like an innocent girl.

Aunt Pinako came in with bandages and the first aid kit to clean her wounds with.

"I wonder how she lost her leg in the first place." Aunt Pinako said wrapping the gauze around the girls wound so it could stop the bleeding.

"I'm not sure. Do you think she could of done human transmutation?" Winry asked looking at her grandmother.

"I don't know, Winry. Only she will know. If she wants to tell us after she wakes up then she can but if she doesn't, don't bug her about it. Give her time to think and to trust us." She told her grand-daughter. Winry nodded her head as she watched the girl resting in the bed.

* * *

_Where am I?_

_Everything is all white. _

"_Where am I?" I asked out loud looking at the white abyss. It's too bright._

_I then saw a gate in front of me._

_What is this? It seems like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood right now._

_The door opened revealing this eye, as little black hands started to attach to my body. I screamed trying to jerk away from them but more kept coming for me and I couldn't move my body any longer. Was this how it felt to be stuck to the door of truth?_

_They brought me into this place where I could see all of my memories flashing before my eyes. Everything ever learned, ever done, entering my mind._

_Then all of sudden it went all white again and I saw another gate with a person sitting in front of it. He had no face, no body, just an empty being._

"_I know you. You're that thing that's from Fullmetal Alchemist." I told it._

"_I see you've heard of me, from that world. Then there's no need for formalities." It said standing up._

"_Why am I here? Am I dreaming?" I asked it._

"_I guess you could say that.." He snickered._

"_You guess? Why don't you start telling me what's going on? Why am I here?" I demanded to know._

"_Heh, ruthless, are we? I could tell you but that wouldn't be so much fun. I guess I can let you suffer for awhile." It laughed._

"_What do you mean?" I asked it._

"_You're going to be going to another world, without the memories of your past life, friends and family, and your right leg." It said as it gained it's right leg._

_What? I felt something missing as I looked down noticing my right leg was gone. I screamed in pain as the pain grew worse. I can't believe it. It was just like Edward Elric. He lost his leg, just like I lost mine. So, this was the equivalent exchange._

_This sucked._

_"Now, you shall forget your past life. The only thing you'll remember is your name and how old you are. I hope you have a good time with one leg." It said as the gate opened from behind me and the black little hands took me away again, I didn't even try to break free this time because I was shocked and not only that, I was lost.._

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed in pain as Winry tried to calm her down.

"She's awake now?" Pinako asked running through the door after hearing the anguish screams of the poor girl.

"No, I think she's dreaming." Winry replied trying to hold the girl down so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

"She seems to be half awake, I'm guessing she can feel the pain of not having no leg." Pinako replied.

Winry nodded as she shushed the girl and the girl opened her eyes finally looking at the blonde haired mechanic.

"Winry?" She asked out loud.

This girl knows my name? She thought to herself.

"Yes, that's my name.. Are you okay?" She asked the short haired girl ignoring the fact she knew her name.

"I'm better now.. I don't know why I am in so much pain." She told her.

"I think it's because of your leg. You didn't have one when I found you." She sighed.

I looked at my leg and remembered that I had lost it in the gate. I sighed. Truth was right I can't remember any of my past life. I guess I'd have to make a new life here. First things first: Become friends with Winry.

"Oh I see.. No wonder I was in pain." I lied. I knew I was in pain because of that, but I didn't need to tell them that.

"You mean you don't remember what happened to you?" Winry asked me. I shook my head.

"Nope." I told her.

"You must of lost your memory when you blacked out." Pinako replied.

"I guess so.." I sighed.

"Well, you can stay with us until you're fully healed." Winry offered.

"Thank you, but you don't have to. I don't wanna be a burden to you both." I told them.

"No, I insist. I need someone to talk to anyways, you can stay in here until your fully healed. If you want I can make you some automail for your leg so you can at least walk." She offered.

I thought about it. Well I need to walk.

"I'll accept your offer." I told her.

"Great! It will be ready in 3 days." She told me running out the door before I could say thanks.

I sweat dropped. She really is a gear head. I thought to myself.

"Would you like some soup?" Pinako offered.

"Sure, Um.." I said acting like I didn't know her name.

"You can call me Aunt Pinako." She smiled.

"Oh okay, thank you Aunt Pinako." I smiled as she walked out the door to make the food.

Maybe staying here wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**Three Days Later~**

Kaylee was in bed for those three days feeling as weak as ever. She couldn't do anything without a leg of course so she had to stay in bed all day doing nothing.

Winry was so busy getting the automail leg ready for her she wasn't able to keep her that much company so Pinako would come in to check on her when breakfast, lunch, and dinner was served so she would have something to eat.

"I hate sitting around doing nothing." She groaned as Pinako brought her a sandwich for lunch that afternoon.

"You sound like someone I know. He's impatient too." She said sitting in the chair beside Kaylee's bed.

"Oh.. Really?" She smirked.

"Yes, he's short tempered too." She said. Kaylee couldn't help but snicker. She knew exactly who she was talking about.

"What's so funny?" Pinako asked curiously.

"N-nothing." Kaylee said waving it off.

"So, Kaylee. How old are you?" She asked curiously.

"Fifteen." She said.

"Oh, so you're around the same age as Winry." Pinako said sipping her coffee.

"Oh, that's nice." Kaylee replied looking at her food as she sat up in her bed.

"Yes, Winry needs a girl around her age. She never really has friends around here anymore." Pinako replied.

"Why?" Kaylee asked curiously. Even though she knew the reason. She just loved hearing stories in general.

"The only friends she had were her childhood friends and they were both boys. One was her age and the other was a year younger than her." She said.

"What are their names?" She asked.

"Edward and Alphonse Elric." Pinako replied.

She knew that, but hearing those words come out of her mouth made her believe that this was real and not a dream. So she really was in another world.

"Oh, they sound familiar." Kaylee said pondering for a moment.

"Edward is a state alchemist. His brother follows him, where ever he has to go." Pinako said.

"Oh, I see.." She said.

"Yeah, they are pretty well known everywhere, so it's not a surprise if you know them." She said grabbing Kaylee's finished plate.

"I've heard rumors about them all over town." She lied.

"Everyone knows them here." Pinako said taking the tray of the empty plate.

"I'm finished!" I heard someone singing walking in with a leg in head was a blonde who looked pleased with herself.

Kaylee smiled happy Winry finished the automail leg.

"Great! Let's get this over with then." Kaylee said sitting up and sitting on the edge.

Winry and Pinako stood beside her as they got her up in another room to get the surgery done

After they got her nerves ready to add the leg she looked at them frightened.

"You ready?" Winry asked. Kaylee nodded holding her breath in for what was to come.

"1, 2," Winry counted as her and Pinako got ready.

"3." They both said in unison as the connected the nerves to her leg making Kaylee bite her lips in pain as she felt it sting her leg.

"Damn, that hurts." She murmured feeling the pain in her leg still.

"It's usually painful when you connect the nerves like that." Winry replied looking at the girl.

"Well, now I know." She murmured rubbing her thigh.

Winry just giggled at the girls displeasure.

"Suck it up, you'll be going through maintence every month so, get used to it." She said patting her shoulder.

"Ugh." She grumbled upset about this but sucked it and moved on.

After a while she decided to actually stand and get used to her new leg that was used to laying in bed half of the time. Only time she wasn't in bed was when she had to use the bathroom, Winry would usually help her hop to the rest room.

"It feels good to actually be out of bed again." Kaylee said with a smile.

"I bet, you were in bed half of the week. You need some fresh air." Winry smiled.

"Yeah, I love the outside air for some strange reason." Kaylee said bashfully.

"Me too." Winry agreed.

So the day went on and Kaylee got used to her new built leg. Now if only she could find a way home then she would be truly happy again.

_Although being here might not be all that bad_. She thought to herself.

* * *

**Kamon: Well, finally! I could never find a stopping point for this chapter! That's why it took forever too. I was like, "How am I going to end it?" So this came by.**

**SCA: Wow. That's more than I wrote! Bravo! *Applauds***

**Kamon: Thank you I try. *bows***

**SCA: Okay Alphonse tell them what they get if they review.**

**Alphonse: Alright, well if you click the blue button below you get cookies and an Actual Life size Edward Elric.**

**Edward: WHAT?**

**Kamon: *snickers- Yes Edward that means they get you. **

**Edward: Not if you catch me first. *Starts to run-**

**Kamon: *Runs and catches Edward before he goes anywhere* Gotcha!**

**Edward: NOOOOOO!**

**SCA: Let's tie him up so he can't get away! *gets rope-**

**Kamon: *ties edward with the rope-**

**Edward: CRAP! Now it looks like I have no choice.**

**Kamon: Please review if you want this man as yours.**

**SCA: DO IT!~  
Alphonse: Until Next Chap!**


	3. Chapter 3

**SCA: *Slowly takes off shades* Mother of god. I'm a Senior. **

**Kamon: Woo! *claps***

**SCA: Thank you! *bows* One more year, and I'll be off to college. Don't worry though, I'll try my best to keep writing!**

**Ed: Damn, I was hoping you'd leave us alone.**

**SCA: Whattt? No. I'm planning to take you with me, Ed. You're small enough to pass dorm pet regulations. You can sleep under my bed!**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL AN ANT WOULD STEP ON HIM?**

**SCA: You.**

**Kamon: Anyway, Thanks to .L and Ed'.Kitten for being the first two to review our story! It means the world to us that you guys like it and favorite it. We hope your still around.**

**SCA: Yes, thank you from the bottom of our hearts.**

**Ed and Al: Yes, thank you.**

**Kamon: SCA wrote this chapter. Now Ling do the disclaimer.**

Ling: Yes Ma'am. Kamon and SCA don't own FMAB they do however own their OC's.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Lynn**

When I was little, way back in preschool, we had nap time in the afternoon. Everyday, the teachers would bring out the cots and we would sleep for an hour (Or at least pretend to). Those cots we had had been awfully hard and for some reason, those hard, uncomfortable cots were all I could think of.

I couldn't quite remember where I was or how I had gotten there. All I could think about was how _hard_ the ground was. Because that's what I was lying on, right? What else would be this uncomfortable? I should probably open my eyes. But first...how did I-? Oh.

That's right. The accident. I had been driving down the road when...two girls had appeared. I...hit them. I _hit_ them.

My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly, searching the surrounding area for the bodies of the girls I had surely injured, if not kil-. Actually, let's not go there.

But there were no bodies. And there were no cars either. I frowned in confusion. I'm not even sure where I was supposed to be. Last time I checked, I was in a wrecked car on a Texas road. Now I'm in an alley that opened out onto a street that was most certainly not the street I had crashed on. But if I wasn't there...

Then where the hell was I?

I stood up slowly; my legs shook as I placed my weight on them. Once I was sure I wouldn't fall, I raised my hands to the sky, stretching. I shook my arms a bit as I walked toward the mouth of the alley, coming to an abrupt stop once I got there.

"Holy shit..." I whispered, looking around the street with wide eyes. Every single person was dressed in Victorian finery (Or in some cases, Victorian rags) and the few cars I saw looked like something out of the early 1900's. They were clumsy, boxy things with loud engines and smokey fumes. I coughed a bit as one drove past, said fumes stinging my eyes. I waved my hand a bit an in attempt to clear the air.

Well, I certainly wasn't in Texas anymore. I also had the vaguest feeling that I wasn't in America anymore.

Which brings me back to my original question. Where the hell am I?

"Excuse me, Miss."

My head snapped to the side to find a young boy carrying a large box, waiting patiently for me to move. I stepped back without a word, watching as he walked passed, nodding at me as he went. I stared after him for quite some time, almost as if I was afraid to move. I probably would have just stayed there if the alleyway behind me hadn't suddenly exploded.

I screamed. It was more of a reflex than anything else, but who wouldn't scream in a situation like that? I stayed frozen for a few moments, even more afraid to move than before.

I probably should have ran. Any normal person, any _sane_ person would have. But I didn't. Instead, I forced myself to turn around and look into the alley.

Why do something like that, you ask? Simple. I'm a idiot who tends to make rash decisions that I almost always regret later. And my entire being told me that this was one of those decisions. And I still didn't run. I just moved forward, intrigued by the dark skinned man that stood near-by. He wasn't dressed in fancy clothes, so maybe it was safer to approach him?

I figured it was a better option than standing in the road like moron, so I decided to take my chances and speak to him.

"Excuse me? Sir? Could you please tell me where I am?"

The dark-skinned man turned towards me and I swear the temperature dropped ten degrees. He didn't speak, he just stared. Or, at least I think he stared. He had sunglasses on. And he just. Kept. Staring.

I started to panic a bit on the inside. Talking to this man probably hadn't been the best idea. Thankfully the lovely rays of Fate decided to shine on me, because a small, blonde boy suddenly came careening though the hole in the wall behind the dark-skinned man, yelling about a scar. Or something.

How had I not noticed that hole before?

I almost screamed again when a huge suit of armor came through the broken wall after the blonde.

I think it was a few moments after that armor appeared that I realized that the blonde hadn't been Fate helping me, but instead mocking me. Because obviously watching someone caught in the middle of a fight between lunatics was Fate's version of television.

I tried to run, I really did. But considering I've never been very good at sports and I had just been unconscious for an undetermined amount of time, running away did not end well.

The scary, dark-skinned man caught up with me almost instantly, his huge arms wrapping around me and lifting me off the ground. I started screaming right away, kicking and hitting and even attempting to bite an arm at one point. The armor ran up to us, reaching out to help. The scary man turned his scary glare toward the armor. He somehow managed to hold me with only one arm, shoving the armor away with his other.

Except, he didn't just shove him away. As soon as his hand touched the metal, the armor exploded, revealing nothing but empty space. I screamed again, hitting at the man again in a desperate panic.

"Alphonse! Damn it! Put the girl down, Scar! Leave her out of this!"

It was the blonde boy (Young man?) and he looked outraged. And if I wasn't mistaken, his whole right arm seemed to be made of metal.

An arm of metal...and a suit of armor. Why did that seem so familiar?

The scary man spun to face the blonde and I shrieked again as my whole body swung with the movement.

"Fine." The scary man spat. He threw me to the side and I hit the wall hard, a cry of pain escaping my lips as I fell to the ground. My head swam and I groaned, trying to find the scary man in the sea of colors that had once been the alley. I just barely managed to find something that resembled him as I blacked out for the second time that day.

**~X~**

"So you're saying Scar attacked her? That doesn't neccesarily mean she's in danger. He may have only done it because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Who was that? Who was talking?

"Yes, but he may just go after her again. She actually tried to bite him."

Ugh, those voices were so damn loud. Why were they talking so loudly?

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

Well, that voice wasn't too bad. A little echo-y, but it was nice and quiet and sweet. I like that voice.

"She'll be fine, Al. She doesn't even have a concussion."

And the loud voices were back. Why couldn't the nice voice keep talking?

"I suppose we should keep an eye on her, just in case. Fullmetal, she's now your assignment."

I'm an assignment?

"What?"

Ow.

"Brother! Not so loud!"

Thanks for caring, nice voice.

"It's not like she can hear us!"

Oh yes I can.

"You don't know that, Brother."

Aw fuck this. That loud voice won't let me sleep. Maybe I should open my eyes?

"Whatever."

A small groan escapes my lips as I pry my eyes open. The lights here are far too bright for my headache though, and I quickly squeeze them shut.

"Look! She's awake!"

I open my eyes again, more prepared this time, to find that I'm lying on some sort of desk. The blonde and the armor are here again, along with a tall, black haired man. The blonde's metal arm is gone and the armor is currently occupying a wooden crate, a white cloth covering most of his body. The black haired man is dressed in a familiar looking blue uniform, his arms crossed, a frown on his face.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said, revealing that he had been the first voice I had heard.

"Morning." I mutter in response, not entirely sure what to say to that. Sighing, I push my shoulder length, light brown hair out of my face. For a moment, I'm thankful that I'm having a good hair day. Until I realize that my hair may have changed since I last looked in the mirror and I may very well look like Frankenstein's Bride now. Not a pleasant thought.

I sat up slowly, looking around to find that there were even more people in the room, all of them familiar looking. Why was everything here so familiar looking?

"Care to give us a name?" The black-hair man asked. Man, I really needed to learn his name.

"My name's Lynn."

"No last name?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. I blushed.

"'Course I have a last name. It's Holmes. Lynn Holmes."

"Where are you from, Miss Holmes? I don't think I recognize your accent." The nice voice! I turned, discovering that it was the armor that had the kind voice. I figured I would try to answer him.

"Ah...well, I'm from Illinois."

"Illinois? Never heard of it." The blonde said, trying to cross his arms. I forced myself to hold back laughter as he realized he was missing an arm and therefore couldn't cross them.

"It's in America. Surely you've heard of that?"

"No, I'm afraid not." The black-haired man replied. (Name! I need a name!)

He hadn't heard of _America_? Did he live under a rock or something?

This may just be a problem.

"I suppose we can discuss this later. Right now, we need to talk about the matter of you accompanying the Elrics on their trip to Resembool." He continued, still frowning.

"Um, what? Who said I was going on any trip? And where the hell is...Re-somm-bool?"

"It's Resembool, Miss Holmes. And do watch your language."

I resisted the urge to groan. This really wasn't helping my headache at all.

"Does she have to come with, Mustang? Can't she just stay here?" The blonde asked, sounding aggravated.

Well, that's a tad harsh.

"No, Fullmetal. If you're truly concerned that Scar may come back for her, you'll realize that she'll be safer outside of Central. That means she'll be going with you." Mustang replied. Yes! I finally knew his name. And it was just as familiar as everything else.

"...I guess."

"Just think of her as a buffer for Armstrong." Mustang said, a smirk on his face. This didn't sound good.

Wait...Fullmetal? Where had I heard that before? Wasn't it a title of a...book or something?

Ah, that's right. Fullmetal Alchemist. A manga/anime series that I liked.

Wait a minute...Fullmetal, Mustang, Armstong, Brother, Central, Resembool...

Holy. Fuck.

I'm _in _Fullmetal Alchemist.

How the hell did that happen?

"Miss Holmes? Miss Holmes, are you listening?"

"Huh? What? Uh, sorry, what did you say?" I stammered, embarrassed. And a bit shocked. There's no way I could _actually _be in Fullmetal Alchemist, right?

Fuck.

"You, Fullmetal, and Alphonse will be leaving for Resembool in a few hours. Miss Holmes, please be prepared for an actual interrogation when you return." Mustang said.

"What? Why an interrogation?"

"Because you were found with Scar and you obviously aren't from around here. I'm only letting you leave for your own safety."

"Oh...great." I muttered sarcastically. The doors to the office flew open then, revealing Major Armstrong, who was every bit as sparkly as I imagined he'd be.

"Are the Elrics read- Oh? Who is this young lady?" Armstong asked, striding into the room.

"This is Lynn Holmes. Miss Holmes, this is Major Armstong."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Holmes!" Armstrong, exclaimed, clasping one of my hands in his and pumping it up and down.

"Ah, yes. Nice to meet you, Major."

"Miss Holmes will be joining you, Major. Protect her as you would the Elrics." Mustang ordered, his eyes narrow.

"Of course, Sir!" Armstong saluted, turning to face the Elrics. "Let's be off then!"

This was going to be fan-fucking-tastic.

* * *

**SCA: And it's long! As promised! :)**

**Kamon: Oh wow, that was great! -Claps-**

**SCA: Thank you, Thank you. -bows-**

**Kamon: Hope you guys liked it! I'll be writing the next chapter soon. Don't know when it will be out though because I have to do some research on what happens next. (TIME TO WATCH EPISODE 6 Of FMAB AGAIN!)**

**SCA: Lucky! You have internet to watch it. I have to go to the Library to watch it.**

**Kamon: Don't worry, you'll get internet one day.**

**SCA: Yeah one day.~**

**Kamon: Anyways please review and let us know what you think and you'll also get a shoutout for reviewing.**

**Edward: Come on click the blue button below...**

**Ling: You know you want to.**

**Al: Do it, if you want to see what happens next.**

**Ed, Al and Ling: Ooooooohhhh~**

**Kamon: Until then!~**

**Ed, Al, & Ling: See you next chap!~**


End file.
